


Four

by lionessvalenti



Series: Bought and Paid For 'Verse [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Reality, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mini-Fic, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn't masturbate very often, but he has no trouble coming up with a fantasy when he's asked to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to LauraCollared for the inspiration! Includes specific references to "[Ruining the Illusion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/319906)".

Neal never questioned the requests of his clients. He realized that everyone had their own thing, and he never wanted to make anyone feel like their kinks and preferences were weird or wrong. He was there to provide a service, and not judge anyone for what they liked.

So that was why Neal just smiled when his newest client, Lucas, said, "I don't want you to touch me. I just want to watch."

"Show me where you want me," he replied. It was far from the strangest thing he'd ever heard.

Not ten minutes later, Neal was stretched out naked on a king sized bed. He ran his hand down his chest and glanced over at Lucas, who was sitting in an arm chair, and waited for instruction.

Lucas shook his head. "You don't have to try to be sexy for me. That's not what I'm here for. I want to witness your experience. Do it for you."

Neal blinked. Between his work and Kate, he didn't masturbate often. He poured everything into the sex he had with everyone else. He wasn't even sure the last time he did it for himself (not that this was exactly for himself, but it was close). When he did masturbate, it was part of foreplay, or a show for someone. He couldn't count the number of times he'd jerked off on someone's face or chest, but that wasn't for him. It was what _they_ wanted.

He wasn't sure where to start. There wasn't any sort of fantasy he thought about. He typically concentrated on the person he was with and tried to put everything else out of his mind.

Reaching down to grasp his cock, already hard from the drugs he'd taken prior to meeting a new client, Neal supposed he could think about Kate, but when he his hand touched skin, it was Peter Burke who came to mind.

Neal gasped. He probably shouldn't but -- it was a fantasy. A fantasy was okay, wasn't it? Fantasies were how he made a living, but he never had to come up with them himself. Without warning, there was Peter's body, his large hands and broad shoulders, and Neal knew how good his mouth felt. He could just imagine Peter's lips wrapped around his cock. Peter had such a fantastic mouth, and he would make up for his lack of skill with enthusiasm.

Behind Peter was Elizabeth, her top open, revealing her gorgeous breasts, with her hand up her skirt. Kate loomed over him, the familiar spark of lust in her eyes. She leaned down and pressed her lips to neck, then kissed along his jawline, encouraging his arousal.

Neal shuddered, reaching down to cup his balls with his free hand, but in his imagination, it was Peter's hand. It was Peter's mouth against his own. It was Kate's lips on his earlobe. When he opened his eyes, it was Elizabeth touching herself as she watched them.

He tried to remember the sound of Peter's voice, and the low growl when Neal did something he liked. There was that throaty noise he'd made when Neal had kissed him in the kitchen that had driven Neal so crazy. It had been like a bolt straight to his groin.

_I wanted to fuck you. That's what I think about. What I should have done._

That's what Peter had said. Neal couldn't quite forget those words, as hard as he sometimes tried. It was so easy to imagine Peter turning him over, Peter fingering his ass open, and Peter slowly pushing his cock into him.

Kate had her hands in his hair, her mouth to his ear, whispering how beautiful he looked, how much she loved to watch this, and how she wanted to have him next, and have Peter watch. With his face buried in a pillow, he could hear Elizabeth's loud orgasm.

No, it was _his_ orgasm. Neal's toes curled as he came. He kept his hand on his dock, still stroking it as he caught his breath. His limbs still tingling, Neal sat up, looking at the come splattered across the undoubtedly expensive duvet.

He looked over at Lucas and smiled. "Was that good for you?"

Lucas grinned. "That was perfect. Thank you, Neal."

"No, thank you."

\---

When Neal arrived home, Kate was on the couch, the end of her pencil in her mouth, pouring over her sketchbook. Several pages were crumpled into balls on the floor.

She looked up when he closed the door and smiled. "Hey, babe. You're home early."

Neal shrugged out of his heavy winter coat and draped it over the sofa. "Yeah, it turned out to be a lot easier than I expected." He sat down next to her and looked at her sketchbook. It was a nude woman with her arms and legs detached from her body. "That's not for the nursery."

Kate laughed. "No, it was just an idea I had. Sometimes I have to draw something that isn't a fish." She closed the book and tossed it onto the coffee table. She turned her body toward Neal and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry lip balm, sure he could kiss her all night and not give it another thought. He pushed her back until he was lying on top of her.

She giggled against his mouth. "It _was_ an easy night, wasn't it?" she asked when he pulled back. Her eyes were shining, clearly pleased that he was in the mood. "Did you have fun?"

"I'm going to have more fun now," Neal replied, leaned down to bury his face in her neck. "You smell so good."

Running her fingers through his hair, Kate asked, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Neal looked up. She was so beautiful, better than any fantasy he could think of. It was on his mind, of course, and it would probably stick with him for a while, only because it was everything he wanted. But it wasn't what he needed. This right here, this was everything he needed.

"I'm great now," he said with a shrug. "It was just one of those nights that made me want more. It made me want to be here with you. I want you."

She smiled up at him. "Well, you can have me."

Neal grinned. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."


End file.
